Visiting Your Killer in Hell
by Kanna37
Summary: There's got to be some perks to the afterlife, right?  For Kikyou, one of those perks is tormenting Naraku after his defeat by the Inutachi.  Humorous ficlet, not a romantic pairing.


**Visiting Your Killer in Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-cCc-

"Well, hello there, Naraku," Kikyou purred, a gloating smile lighting her face as her eyes wandered over the vile half-demon that had murdered her.

Naraku snarled from his place of fiery torment at the vision of the woman who'd done everything she could to oppose him back when he'd still been alive and torturing those back on earth. "What the hell-" he rolled his eyes at the unintended pun he'd just made, "-are you doing hanging around here – and where's your faithful _dog?_" he snapped.

"Oh... you mean Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly. "I was in too much of a hurry to get down here to harass _you_ to wait for him. I left him up there – that way, we both can be happy. He's up there with my next incarnation, and I get to stay down here and piss you off."

"So, what, do you plan to stay here and stare at me forever or something?" he gritted sarcastically.

She waved a casual hand his direction. "Heavens, no. That would be _way_ too boring. I have others here that I actually _want _to see – like my parents and other friends. No... I'll just come see you when I feel the need to gloat." She put a finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Of course, I might bring some of my family here, too – so they can point and laugh at you just like me."

Her eyes wandered over the remains of the vain spider with absolute enjoyment, totally loving the frustrated rage visible in the ruins of his stolen face. She couldn't have found a better punishment for the power-hungry and sadistic bastard than the one the Master of Hell had handed down.

The moment that Naraku had been defeated by Inuyasha and his allies and friends, he had almost been yanked down to hell by his long, greasy black hair, and before he had even been able to orient himself, he'd found himself facing the Master of the realm - and shrinking.

Yes, shrinking. For someone who'd always striven to make himself bigger and better, suddenly finding yourself the size of Sesshoumaru's toad was a huge kick in the nuts – and that wasn't even the half of it.

In addition to the ubiquitous 'burning' that most cultures associated with the concept of hell, he had been made the bitch of anyone and everyone that had any desire to ruin his after-life. Kikyou included, though she was mostly content to show up every so often, and gloat about his defeat, there was always the possibility that she could demand more, and he'd have no choice but to obey.

Now, for someone who'd always taken such care to be the spider on top, being the bitch on the bottom was punishment enough – or so he thought. But Kikyou, on the other hand...

She wanted to see _more_ suffering.

"Oh!" Kikyou said brightly, for all the world acting like she was talking to a friend, "I'll be bringing company with me next time – someone who _really _wants to meet you."

The miserable hanyou growled at that. "Well, who, wench?"

With an almost feral grin, she said, "Oh... just the Inu no Taisho himself. He really wants to chat with you about the things you did to his son – actually, both his sons." She giggled gleefully. "Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, that one has a _temper!_"

Naraku paled, and then sighed dejectedly. That was another downside – if someone felt like using him as a punching bag, they could, and he couldn't even fight back. The stupid thing was, he could probably put up with most of this crap... if it weren't for that damn taunting miko showing up and rubbing everything in. It was the loss of pride that hit him the worst.

"You know," Kikyou continued blithely on, "I almost can't wait 'til Inuyasha, Kagome, and all their friends get down here, too. Just imagine all the company you'll have! And Sesshoumaru! It'll be so much fun!" She blinked innocently at his horrified expression. "What? Don't you think it will be exciting to see all your old friends again?"

Shuddering, his shoulders slumped as her words sank in. He hadn't even considered what would happen when the others got down here...

"Is it possible for me to be reincarnated now?" he asked rhetorically. "I'll even take life as a mindless shrimp –_ anything's_ got to be better than this!"

At that, the Master of Hell popped his head into the tiny side chamber Kikyou'd cornered the spider in and said, "Sorry – shrimp is too high on the scale for you to be reincarnated into right now." He pulled a huge list from thin air and looked it over. "Let's see... ah ha! There you are. After an appropriate amount of time spent here, your next incarnation will be as a cockroach."

With that pronouncement, he disappeared, followed by a hysterically laughing Kikyou, leaving him alone once more.

"A... a _roach_?" he protested, aghast. "Who's damn idea was _that_?" he squeaked.

Kikyou's voice came drifting back to him. "Mine, of course! Hope you'll enjoy your next life, Naraku – I know _I_ sure will! Oh, and see you in a few days – with your company."

He whimpered. _ A roach?_

-sSs-

A/N: Irreverent? Yes. Ridiculous? Yes. But shouldn't Kikyou get _some_ satisfaction in the afterlife against the one that ruined her life? _I _think so_. _And what better way than torturing the bastard?

Amber


End file.
